The present disclosure relates generally to computer workstations and, more particularly, to a wall-mounted computer workstation. Health care providers are mandated by the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) to take reasonable steps to ensure the confidentiality of patient information. Computer terminals located in hospital corridors outside examination rooms or in other public areas give healthcare practitioners efficient, accurate access to information technology. However, it can be difficult to provide convenient access for authorized computer operators while reasonably preserving patient information confidentiality as required by HIPAA.